


The PAY RENT Story

by Kookiemastah



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiemastah/pseuds/Kookiemastah
Summary: I wanted to make a comic, but I couldn't so this is for the people who want to know what happens in the story but very summarized because I also can't write. Sorry If you wanted to read a comic or a full on prose novel. Lapis moves in with peridot and it's very gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why I've decided to discontinue work on the comic?  
> Have you ever tried making a comic yourself? It's damn hard work, even harder when you've lost a whole load of interest in the show it's from. Don't get me wrong, I still like Steven Universe, but most definitely not as much as I used to before. So here's an in depth chapter summary for my story, I don't know if it's shit or not since I haven't really told anyone what happens cept for my friends. Sit tight, there's like over 40 chapters.  
> Oh yeah at some point I did change the name of this to "We live together" but that was supposed to be for the revamped comic and story but... well you know what happened to those.

Lapis knocks on the door of someone's apartment, holding a piece of paper with the owner's contact. It belongs to someone named "Peridot". The door opens and someone who looks like a little boy wearing over-sized clothing and green glasses comes out. Lapis thinks this person's a fucking weirdo. The person is annoyed until lapis mentions that she might want to live here and that Steven gave her the contact. She lights up and shows lapis around the apartment. Lapis notices it's very barren, as though the person's just moved in but she's apparently lived here for a year or maybe 6 months I've kind of forgotten. After she shows her her room, Peridot gets this physical paper document that's some kind of contract and makes a reference to 'The Big Bang Theory'. Lapis is really creeped out by this weirdo and feels as though she won't be able to handle this change in her routine and exits the apartment without saying anything. Peridot is upset by this quite a bit but also realizes that she has no idea who that person was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one which was an unfinished comic.

It's night time and Lapis is at Steven's house, yeah he owns a house because his parents are kind of rich, Rose is like a high level government education lady and Greg is a millionaire, how he became one is exactly like in the show. Lapis is complaining to him about how Peridot's a weirdo creepy nerd and that she couldn't possibly live with her. Steven's like yeah she is a nerdy weirdo but she's not a nerd and urges Lapis to give her and the contract thing a chance, it might be quite convenient. Lapis still refuses until Steven gets a little more serious. Lapis can't stay and freeload in his and Connie's house anymore and Peridot's the only friend he has who actually wants a roommate. And then a pregnant Connie comes into the house and she's welcomed. Connie is a little concerned about how Lapis still looks like she's gonna be living there and whispers to Steven about it who says he'll handle it. He then says she can't stay again and tries to make Peridot look good, again but then Lapis still refuses. He then says that Lapis knows she can't stay there because of the baby coming soon. But she pleads to live on their couch which they refuse. Lapis finally admits defeat and agrees to move in with Peridot. Steven helps her load her stuff into Greg's van which he drives off with into the night with 'Let me drive my van into your heart' playing after shooing Lion their fat, odly pink cat off the hood. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full plot for this chapter was finished but not the script.

Peridot opens the door late at night and is excited to see a smiling Steven but goes grumpy again when she notices Lapis looking reluctant next to him, calls her "the bitch". Which makes Lapis super mad. By the way in the first chapter Lapis thought she was a little kid. Steven breaks them off before things escalate and tells Peridot to watch what she says, also tells Lapis to stop fighting people. Peridot notices her name. Her boxes of belongings are in Lapis' room to be. Then they're sitting next to each other on like the single piece of furniture she had in the living room, her couch. Steven's sitting on the floor across them, he tells them to introduce themselves to each other. Peridot goes first, her full name is "Peridot Elizabeth ...D-Diamond..," from Texas and is 19 years old. Lapis finds it funny how she has like the whitest middle name ever (no offence to people who have this name, Lapis is a bit of an ass) and the "Diamond" part completely flies over her head. More on why that's important later. She makes fun of that name a little with some stereo-typically and a little offensive posh people imitations. That really pisses Peridot off and Steven has to jump in again before she bites her head off. Steven introduces her as Lapis Lazuli but he's cut off by Lapis calling herself "Lapis Riviera Lazuli" from Kentucky, 26 years old (there's a little age gap but they're both immature so.) She expects Peridot to come up with a comeback like she did with her middle name but Peridot doesn't say anything just, okay whatever. Peridot notices and explains that she's not a bitch so she won't make fun of her name. Lapis says she doesn't know how anyone could, her name is hot. "Right because being fool's diamond is so amazing." "Is that a minecraft reference? Are you fucking 2?" "Fuck you that game was good before the plebeians started playing" Lapis snorts, she's definitely a two year old. And then they like get really riled up and stand up ready to fight. But Steven, who's like a strong beefy man over 6 feet towers over the both of them (Lapis 5'6, Peridot 5'1? or 0?) and tells them to knock it off. The two of them sit back down pouting. He asks them why they're so mad at each other, Peridot says she was upset about how rudely Lapis left her apartment, Lapis says she doesn't want to live with a freak. Peridot glares at her, with like some dramatic shit because that's kind of important. And Peridot called her a bitch. Steven says that Lapis is the one being unreasonable an tells her to take a look at the damn contract for one second. She agrees and makes reads through it. Steven says its convenient and handles all the legal stuff. Peridot explains that it's what she would show the landlady after seeing what they needed to hand in. Later Lapis is finished signing it and Peridot collects it. Peridot creepily says something about her living here now which annoys Lapis, and then she goes to give the contract to the landlady. It's quiet and Steven scold Lapis for being the person in the wrong, Peridot did nothing. Lapis says she's not making friends with her, just living with her. Steven is like alright but don't hurt each other, and leaves to go back home. Peridot comes back to find Lapis already watching a movie, and throws her keys on her head saying the landlady wants to see her tomorrow. Lapis is pissed at her for hitting her head but Peridot just goes to her room welcoming Lapis home.


End file.
